Laura Webber
Laura Webber Collins (formerly Baldwin, Spencer & Cassadine) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Stacey Baldwin (1974-1976) *Genie Francis (09/1976-01/1982, 10/1993-09/2002, 02/2013-08/2013 & 05/2015-present; contract & 11/1983-12/1983, 11/1984-12/1984, 10/2006-11/2006 & 08/2008-11/2008; recurring) Character History: Background: Laura Webber is the daughter of Gordon Grey and Lesley Williams and was born on December 21, 1961 (later changed to December 21, 1955). She was switched at birth for the daughter of Jason Vining and Barbara Vining. She grew up believing that their daughter Amy Vining was her sister. The truth about Laura's parentage was discovered when she was twelve. 1970's: When it was discovered who Laura was, Lesley won custody of her. Lesley later marries Dr. Richard "Rick" Webber, who adopts Laura after the marriage. Laura falls for law student Scott Baldwin but he rejects her and she then starts an affair with Rick's friend David Hamilton. Laura accidentally causes David's death when he rejects her for Lesley. Laura does not remember the incident and Lesley confesses to the murder. When Lesley is convicted, Laura confesses and is sentenced to probation. Scott then leaves Barbara Jean "Bobbie" Spencer, who had been seeing during Laura's troubles. Laura and Scott soon become engaged on her 17th birthday. Bobbie begins to scheme to break up, Scott and Laura. She brings her brother Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer to help her in schemes. Bobbie fakes a pregnancy but nothing works and Scott and Laura marry on July 6, 1979. Laura spends a lot of money on law books for Scott and to pay for them she asks Luke for a job at the campus disco. Luke eventually falls deeply in love with her. On the night he finally confesses his love for her, thinking he is going to die, he loses control and rapes her on the floor of the campus disco. 1980's: Laura doesn't name Luke as her rapist. Laura is forced to keep working at the disco and she learns that Luke's boss Frank Smith is head of of Port Charles mob. Frank will not allow Laura to leave her job as he does not will his mob ties to be made public. Laura somehow forgives him in a letter. Scott finds the letter and punches Luke just before his wedding to Jennifer Smith. Laura saves his life after he falls off the yacht. Luke and Laura spend the summer on the run from Frank's men wanting to kill Luke because of Luke having the information to send Frank to jail. Luke and Laura fall in love during there time on the run. The pair sleep together before returning to town. Upon there return to town, Laura is hounded by reporters about the state of her marriage. Laura tells them she married Scott, even though she had promise to be with Luke. This brakes Luke's heart. Luke then brakes things off with Laura. 1990's: 2000's: 2010's: References: Webber, Laura Webber, Laura Webber, Laura Webber, Laura Webber, Laura